Pranking Dialga
by TheLuckySevens
Summary: Palkia pranks Dialga, but it turns into something much more. After, Arceus takes them on a trip! Rated M for sexual content and hints. (Lime, not really a lemon later on in the story, Palkia x Dialga) *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ANIME, MANGA, OR GAMES.*
1. Setup

"Dammit Palkia!" Dialga thought in rage. Palkia had played a rather cruel prank on his time – controlling counterpart. She had told Dialga to meet her at the Legendary Council Hall. The hall was a gathering of the Creation Trio as well as Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Sometimes Heatran and Regice came as well. It happened to take place every month or so, and it was a meeting on any ordeals or situations that the legendaries happened to deal with or report to Arceus. Arceus almost always led the discussions and was always the judge for the action to be taken to deal with the problem. This particular meeting, Palkia was feeling bored but also very mischievous and just so happened to be in the mood to mess with Dialga. Palkia thought about what to do, as the meeting was going to take place in two days. She wandered around and decided to give him a chat. She flew over to where Dialga usually went to and sure enough, he was there staring at the scenery. "Hi, Dialga" , Palkia greeted. She tried to sound nice but didn't want to seem suspicious. Dialga sighed and turned around. He was standing near a lake and seemed to be thinking about something until Palkia spoke. "What do **you** want?" Dialga replied. He put a heavy emphasis on "you". Palkia couldn't blame him; she was always pulling pranks on him and annoying him. "Oh I just wanted to talk with my legendary friend. Actually, I was thinking of how I don't really know you. I don't know your likes, dislikes, interests…" Palka said, making her tone sound casual. Dialga snorted. "We've known each other for centuries, what's with the sudden interest?" Dialga faked cluelessness. "I know you just want to prank me Palkia, I'm not going to tell you what I hate!" Dialga snapped. He turned to her, eyes telling her he was not in the mood. "_ Guess he's still hasn't cooled off from the last prank." _Palkia thought. "Well I definitely know I'm one of the things you like." Palkia said as a sarcastic comment. Then something strange happened. Dialga's muscles froze for a second and the expression on his face was shock, and… "_Was that embarrassment?_" Palkia thought. However Dialga quickly reverted back to his normal self. It was so quick that other Pokemon might have not noticed. However, it was clear as sky to Palkia's eyes. " _That was weird. Looks like I won't be getting any information from him though._" Palkia thought to herself. So, not seeing any point in staying with her fellow counterpart, Palkia flew away to another source of information: friends. Dialga's best friend was Azelf and it was pretty obvious. He always spent time with the Pokemon. They chatted frequently about life and did favors to each other. They also asked each other for advice, and the other would always to try to help to the best of their ability. Palkia flew rather quickly, as she had large wings and had a speed advantage to normal Pokemon since she was a legendary. Meanwhile, Azelf was smiling and watching Pokemon swim in her lake. She gazed out, thinking how peaceful it was. Suddenly, Azelf heard the sound of water splashing rapidly. This surprised the legendary, as silence was all she heard for the past hour or so. Azelf's heart jumped and she instinctively flew in the air. Palkia had flew a little low and accidently splashed into Azelf's lake. "Sorry Azelf." Palkia apologized, hoping the Pokemon wasn't too mad at her. Azelf spun around. "Palkia! How are you?" Azelf greeted recognizing the voice. "Hey." Palkia said as she sat down next to Azelf. "So how have you been?" Azelf asked. "Good, anyways I came here to ask you a question." Palkia was happy she was so welcomed. She had thought about Azelf being mad at her for going into her lake or something. "So, I just wanted to know something about Dialga, and I came to you, since you're his best friend and all. What does he like and dislike?" Azelf was happy to respond, but she knew Palkia for her habit of annoying Dialga. Azelf had heard it from him almost every time they got to chat. "Sure, I'll tell you, but I'm just curious as to why you would want to know this." Azelf said. "_Damn, she's smart. Better make up some kind of story_." Palkia thought. "Oh.. well Dialga seems pretty lonely lately and I've been thinking about giving him a present to cheer him up." Palkia lied. "_Please work_."Palkia hoped, and even said a small prayer in her mind. "Oh, ok!" Azelf replied to Palkia, being a bit gullible about the situation. Azelf couldn't help it, as she was eager to talk to Palkia. She hadn't seen her in a long time. "From what he tells me, he likes spicy food, lakes, relaxing vacations, and especially likes yo- " Azelf abruptly paused seeming to hold back something. Palkia didn't care what Dialga liked, although she was a bit curious as to what Azelf was about to say. She could tell Azelf was holding back something, but her pranking ambition got the better of her and she didn't say anything about it. "Oh, cool." Palkia feigned interest. "So what does he dislike, just so I know what to not buy him." "Well he doesn't like being itchy, he hates bees, and he doesn't like things getting in his way.." Azelf responded to Palkia. Palkia tried to hold in her laughter. "_Bees? Things getting in his way?" _Palkia found it hilarious. However she managed to hold in a massive fit of giggles and responded casually. "Hmm.. well thanks for the information! It was nice chatting with you Azelf, see you soon!" Palkia saying, flying away. "Bye!" Azelf said as she watched Palkia transform into a small dot in the sky as she flew farther and farther away from her eyesight. Palkia then exploded into massive fits of giggles and loud laughter. "_Ahhhh.." _Palkia finished her laughter. She then thought about what to do. She came up with a master plan to prank Dialga. "_And the best part is, Dialga will be embarrassed as well_!" Palkia had decided that her prank would take place at the next hall meeting so that Arceus and the others would see Dialga getting pranked. "_I guess I'll get some bees and some itching cream as well. About ten bottles of it.._ " Palkia giggled to herself as she thought about what the prank could be executed. She landed beside some rocks and started to walk through the thick jungles. She suddenly heard some loud buzzing. "BZZZZZZ" went a hive of Beedrill. "_Perfect!_" Palkia thought to herself as she gently grabbed the hive. She was a legendary pokemon, so she wasn't afraid of the stings. She just wanted them to stay put as she got them ready for her prank. She managed to get twenty or so angry and very active beedrill in a large jar. She put it aside as she thought about her next set of materials: itching cream. She had a few prankster friends that would be sure to carry loads of the stuff. Palkia flew to her next destination: "Palkia Prankster Cave." Palkia moved aside a few boulders and rocks to reveal a large cave. There were three pokemon inside: a Bidoof, Staraptor, and a Diglett. " ' Sup Palkia, how's it going?" asked the Pokemon. "Good, good. Anyway I need some… supplies" Palkia said. "Shoot. We probably have everything here." A few minutes later, Palkia had gotten the itching cream. Ten bottles, to be exact. Although, she wasn't the one to give to him. All Palkia needed to do now was wait..


	2. Prank

Dialga groaned stretching his muscles. "_Oh, today's the meeting._" Dialga thought. Dialga stretched his muscles, making a cracking noise. Dialga cleansed his head with the cold lake water, which woke him up quickly. Wasting no more time, the temporal Pokemon flew to the Legendary Hall. He continued to fly, when a Bidoof called him down. "Please, take this from us. We are grateful for your services and you are an inspiration to me and my friends!" Bidoof said, handing him a strange bottle of some sort, which was clearly meant to be applied to the skin. Dialga was grateful for the "gift" and said a quick thanks before flying off. "_Maybe this day isn't so bad after all_." Dialga thought. He was about to be proven very, very wrong. He flew to the hall and took his spot on the floor. He was the earliest to come, and since he had nothing better to do, he decided to use the item he had gotten from the Bidoof. It read "Magical Relaxing Cream." Dialga looked at the label. It was clearly a paper written on taped to the bottle. He didn't take this into account, as he applied the cream to his skin. Palkia was right above the hall ceiling looking through a small hole. "_This is going perfectly!_" Palkia thought as he held the jar of Beedrill over his head. The other legendaries came in soon, one by one. Arceus and the others had started to talk about situations regarding them. Dialga soon had a familiar feeling on his leg that he hated: itchiness. He scratched it, not making a big deal out of it. However, as the meeting progressed, he became more and more itchy. He was scratching his body more frequently , until he looked like he was doing a dance. Arceus noticed this and addressed it. "Dialga, you look restless. Perhaps you can explain your problem?" Arceus said. Dialga blushed and said "J-Just a little itchy." Arceus eyed him suspiciously but went on with the meeting. "_This is pure torture.." _Dialga thought. He stopped scratching and sit still for about ten minutes before finally scratching vigorously. The other legendaries as well as Arceus looked at him. Uxie and Giratina released some chuckles and Mesprit was full- out laughing. Even Arceus seemed to have an amused look in his eyes. The only Pokemon who hadn't reacted was Azelf. "_Hope he's okay…_" Azelf thought. Azelf decided to help her friend and said "It's probably just some kind of coincidence guys." Azelf said. Dialga, who was embarrassed and had an even redder tint on his face than before was grateful because it managed to direct the attention away from him a bit. Palkia grinned at the situation, holding back far more than giggles. He then decided to gradually release the Beedrill through the hole, not to raise suspicion. The Beedrill buzzed around the room, the other legendaries didn't care and Dialga didn't seem to notice yet. However as more and more Beedrill flooded the room Dialga was sweating and look panicked. Two Beedrill circled Dialga and he let out a high-pitched yelp and then several embarrassing screams. He desperately whipped his tail and kicked at the air like there was no tommorow, running and yelling like a crazed bloodhound. He was also still fighting the itchiness from before, so he was scratching as well. The other legendaries were soon laughing, enjoying the show and watching the panicked Dialga. He eventually crushed the poor Beedrill against the wall after ten minutes or so of this. He was breathing hard and had a panicked look on his face. "Awww, calm and relaxed Dialga running away from insects." Mesprit teased. Dialga muttered some kind of "shut up" and slowly sat back on his spot. "Are you feeling well?" Arceus asked, genuinely worried. This was a very unusual sight to him. Dialga didn't respond, too embarrassed as the other Pokemon were still laughing. "Man, Palkia should have seen this!" cackled Giratina. The meeting soon came to an end and Dialga went to his spot , knowing full well who was responsible for this. Palkia then laughed uproaringly for almost half an hour before he noticed Azelf standing beside her. "Uhh.." Palkia said to the clearly sad Azelf. "Listen" Azelf said. "Dialga is probably really angry and sad about this.. so I have to tell you..or he'll be broken down." she said.


	3. Love

"Hm?" Palkia said, now curious. "Dialga… he has a big c-crush on you. He never was brave enough to tell you and he told me how beautiful you look to him. He has felt this way for a long time.. Palkia." Palkia's first feeling was shock, then embarrassment and guilt. Palkia's heart went into extreme overdrive. Her face was covered in shock and there was a light blush on her face. "_Dialga likes me?!_" Palkia tried to comprehend the fact. She knew Azelf was very honest, she would never lie and play pranks. Suddenly she remembered the times Dialga always forgave her from her outrageous pranks. How he seemed to look at her sometimes he never looked at anyone else. How he sometimes blushed when other Pokemon talked about him and her in a romantic way. A tremendous wave of guilt hit Palkia. "_I need to apologize immediately!_" Palkia thought. She flew to where Dialga usually went to, the small rock space near the lake. She slowly flew down and hid herself behind some trees. What she saw next shocked her. Dialga was crying! He made no sound, the tears just trailed down from his eyes. Somehow that made it worse to Palkia "_I really did mess up this time_" Palkia thought guiltily. Suddently, Dialga looked toward the lake and whispered "Palkia.." sadly. Palkia gasped, and a feeling of dread came over her body as Dialga spun around to face Palkia. His face instantly had a dark tint of red over it and he stared at her. Palkia didn't know what to do, but she knew it had to happen fast. Without thinking, the pink Pokemon hugged Dialga. Dialga finally broke down and started sobbing in her chest. To her surprise, Palkia found her face heating up. She looked down at Dialga, and noticed how muscular and handsome his face really looked. She realized she had felt this way for a long time and it was developing all this time without her knowing. Palkia resisted the urge to lick her lips. "_Wait! What am I thinking?! He's just some guy to prank, to annoy!_" Palkia tried to convince herself. But she kept staring, and she couldn't stop the lustful thoughts from flooding her mind. Dialga looked up at Palkia, and at that moment Palkia stared at him a way she never did before. Suddenly, Palkia grabbed Dialga's head and made their lips crash together. At first Dialga's lips were stiff from shock. Before long though, Dialga started to kiss back and dance his tongue in Palkia's mouth. "Mmmph!" Palkia moaned in pleasure. Dialga tried not to do the same as their tongues wrestled, feeling each other's mouths. "_My god she tastes amazing.._" Dialga thought.

*NOTE* This chapter has been cut, meaning it continues somewhere else, so if you want to see the original chapter which has sexual (MA) content, lemon, etc. If you are willing to view such content, view it on deviantart. Link below. If you cant access the link, search TheLuckySevens on deviantart and look through the results until you see the story. The title is "Palkia x Dialga Chapter 3 [ORIGINAL]"

journal/Palkia-x-Dialga-Chapter-3-ORIGINAL-463375609


	4. News

Uxie blushed as she thought "_Had I really just seen that? Is this a dream?_" Witnessing the wielders of time and space making love was… strange at best. Uxie thought back to how she even got to saw this in the first place. _Two and a half hours ago_. "Hey Uxie!" Mesprit called out to her friend. "I'm feeling these weird emotions between two very prominent Pokemon, could you check it out for me?" Since Mesprit was the embodiment of emotion she could naturally feel emotions. She was used to feeling them all the time, but this set of emotions were extremely strong. "_It could even be two legendaries fighting_!" Mesprit thought. Mesprit was busy with situations of her own, so she asked Uxie. "Yeah, sure no problem." Uxie replied as she went to the location implied. She then heard loud moaning and spurting noises so she assumed it was a Pokemon fight. She stooped low and peeked through some tree branches. Uxie then saw Palkia and Dialga having sex. Uxie's jaw dropped, her face filled with shock. Uxie didn't know why, but she was somehow mesmerized by the actions and stared at them for the entire two hours. It wasn't every day you get to see two of the Creation Trio expressing love. It was the strangeness of the sight that led Uxie to keep staring. _Back in present time. _"_What do I do? Should I tell Arceus? Just pretend I never saw this? Confront them?_" Even the embodiment of knowledge was clueless as what to do. However, she decided it would be best to tell one of her friends. She decided to tell Azelf because she knew she wouldn't go tell everybody and spread the news. She didn't want to just keep t by herself. When Azelf heard the news, she was surprised but she was somehow happy for Dialga. Even if it was a bit strange to her.

One Month Later

Dialga walked into the Legendary Hall, and as usual he was the first one to be there. He sat down as Arceus floated in soon after. Arceus stared at Dialga, a look that said "_How interesting_." "What?" Dialga grunted as Arceus waved it off and went to his usual spot. Giratina materialized in, and soon the others began to quickly enter the hall. Today, Heatran and Regice joined as well. They were all staring at Dialga. Dialga stared back and said "Okay, what's with the stares today?" Giratina let out a loud laugh and said "Well I heard about your **affair** with Palkia." Mesprit started to laugh as well and everybody else started to as well, except Arceus and Regice who was pretty much a robot. Dialga's face was soon red and became even redder when Palkia came in looking confused as the other legendaries laughed even harder. Dialga then stared at Arceus thinking how he would be punished. "_Am I going to die!?"_ Diagla thought about the horrible possibilities. Arceus then let out a chuckle, to Dialga's suprise and said "I'm glad my children are growing up." Dialga's muscles relaxed as well as Palkia's. Meanwhile, the other Pokemon were still laughing and teasing them. "F-fine, I admit it okay! Happy now?!" Dialga gave up. "We don't need you to!" Heatran laughed with the other Pokemon. "How did you find out about.. u-us?" Palkia asked, blushing. Apparently Azelf accidently mentioned it and Giratina and Heatran forced her to tell them. Once they knew, the news spread pretty fast. The meeting was accompanied with frequent giggles but Arceus didn't seem to mind. _At Palkia's Cave, after the meeting_" Ya' really had your first time Palkia?" asked Bidoof. For the upteempth time that day a rosy tint developed on Palkia's face as she replied. "Heh, I guess so.. anyways I gotta go see ya!" Palkia waved a goodbye and flew to visit Dialga. Over the period of the month, their relationship truly began to blossom and soon were trusting each other like the best of friends. There was more kissing, loving moments, and a general happiness in their hearts. The other Pokemon got used to their relationship after a while and didn't react if Palkia hugged Dialga or they kissed. It was truly a mutual relationship.


	5. Gardevoir

"WHAT?" the legendary Pokemon all yelled together. It was another one of the Hall meetings, and the end of the meeting was coming to an end.

Before Giratina could disappear into the shadows or Heatran could melt into magma, Arceus stopped them with a commanding voice, saying: "Please

halt and stay for my announcement." "Announcement? What, you stained your dirty white rag you call fur?!" the rebellious Giratina laughed. Only he

would say something like that to his creator. No one else dared to tease the leader of the council. Arceus didn't reply, as usual. The God of Pokemon

didn't get agitated easily. "We are going on a trip as a team – building exercise together!" Arceus tried to make it sound fun to the horrified

expressions in front of him. "No way! Go to a trip with these _things_?" Giratina quickly declined to go on the trip. "Count me out as well." Mesprit said.

The other Pokemon also began to bail on the idea. Arceus could see nobody was going on the trip, except for probably Regice who knew nothing

except to obey commands. Suddenly, Arceus' eyes glowed a pale white and intense energy surrounded him. Energy started to form on the Alpha

Pokemon's forehead which indicated he was going for a deadly Judgment attack. Fear struck in the legendaries. Even Giratina looked uneasy, the

Pokemon who was in front of him was the creator of worlds after all. "_This is not a choice. Obey my will or be obliterated_." Soon, everybody was going on

the trip. " So, we will be going to the Hoenn region, which is only about eight billion miles from here. While on the tour, you cannot hurt human beings

or Pokemon we encounter. If they see us, brainwash their minds and send them out of harm's way. Also, no teleporting or advancing ahead of the

group. If you do not abide by these guidelines, you will be banished from this world." All of the Pokemon agreed to the rules and started to get ready

for the trip. "_Sounds interesting at least._" Dialga thought about the trip when exiting the Hall. He was about to take a good rest in his dimension when

he was stopped by a voice calling his name. "Dialga!" a Gardevoir wearing a four- leaf clover called to him. "Wow, hey Gardevoir! I can't believe you're

in Sinnoh! How've you've been Gardevoir?" "Good, I'm glad you remember me Dialga! Anyways I got to visit Sinnoh, it was just pure luck I found you."

Gardevoir responded. "I see you still got that clover." Dialga remarked on the clover Gardevoir wore on her head. A year ago, Dialga found a Gardevoir

crying on the ground. He frowned. It was a unusual sight to see any Pokemon crying. He flew down softly on the ground, not wanting to surprise her.

The Gardevoir gasped when she looked up. Her face revealed puffy eyes and fresh tears. She rose her arm in front of her head and closed her

eyes as a defensive position. "_This is Dialga, the powerful time-controlling legendary!_" Gardevoir thought in fear. Dialga bent down on said as gently

as he could "Are you okay? You need help…?" The Gardevoir slowly opened her eyes and removed her arms from her head once she realized Dialga

was trying to help her. "N-Nothing happened. Thank you sir, for caring." Gardevoir shakily responded. Dialga frowned. He wasn't dense enough to

believe her. "Please, tell me what happened. I'll try to help you as much as I can." Dialga said in a caring tone. Gardevoir looked stunned. "_Why is he _

_being so considerate of me?_" Gardevoir questioned in her mind to nobody in particular. She finally launched her body to Dialga's and broke down. "I – He

– My trainer died, it wasn't fair he was a nice person, I-I loved him!" Gardevoir sputtered out as she sobbed in Dialga's chest. Dialga held her with his

fore leg and listened to her depressed ramblings. "He drowned, b-but he let me go! H-HE'S GONE NOW, HE'S NOT COMING BACK! IT'S NOT

FAIR!"Gardevoir yelled in frustration. From what Dialga could piece together, her trainer had drowned but let her go to live. Dialga felt bad for the

Pokemon and decided to help her. Dialga gently pushed her down and whispered to her "Everything's going to be fine. Now, cover your ears."

Gardevoir complied, and covered her ears with her hands. She was still sobbing. Dialga stood up with his chest in the air, and gathered up energy in

his body. He suddenly roared, manipulating time and forcing out Gardevoir's trainer as well as the other Pokemon from reality itself. As a legendary, he

was able to do that. Gardevoir's trainer and his other Pokemon leaped out from a portal that Dialga created. "Gardevoir!" the trainer happily yelled as

he hugged her. Gardevoir stopped sobbing, astonished. She quickly smiled and hugged back, now crying tears of joy. Dialga smiled at the situation,

knowing everything was resolved and nodded at Gardevoir, about to fly off. "Wait!" Gardevoir yelped, breaking her hug with the trainer and running

toDialga. He turned around as Gardevoir exclaimed how happy she is and thanked him. Dialga shuffled around the leaves next to him, and as fate

decided, there was a four-leaf clover there. A prefect momento of friendship. He handed it to Gardevoir. "Let this be a memory of our friendship."

Gardevoir gladly put it on. The trainer came forward and thanked him as well, saying how he can never repay him enough for this. Dialga waved

goodbye as well as Gardevoir and her trainer as he left. That day, an incredible friendship was forged. "Yup I still got it, I could never forget you!"

Gardevoir exclaimed. Dialga smiled and mentioned his trip. "Wow, a trip? To Hoenn too, my homeplace." Dialga then asked Gardevoir: "Hey I know you

just came here, but I really want to go there with you. I think it'd be really fun!" "Of course, I was about to ask you the same question! It'll be prefect

to expand on our friendship." Gardevoir agreed. "Oh yeah, and where's your trainer, Gardevoir?" Dialga asked. " Well he retired as a Pokemon trainer

and since then I'm just exploring on my own. I visit him a lot though, so that's good at least." Gardevoir responded to Dialga's question. Before long,

Gardevoir was ready to go on the trip with Dialga. Arceus was very open to the idea and gladly accepted. "Well I'm glad you asked, because we need

more participants anyway. I will allow it!" Thus, Gardevoir joined the trip group.

*Chapter 6 coming soon, also don't worry there will be no Gardevoir x Dialga!*


	6. Jealousy

"Is everybody ready?" Arceus asked to the group. "Yes…" the Pokemon all muttered their agreement. "Okay, get ready to travel everybody. Dialga, you

will take care of Gardevoir." Arceus said. Palkia didn't know why, but she felt the slightest portion of jealousy in her stomach. "_Why? She's just a friend _

_that will accompany us, so why do I even care?" _"Ok, now prepare for flight!" Arceus broke Palkia out of her thoughts. Palkia gathered energy in her

body as Arceus signaled everybody to take flight. Everybody flew together as the land and sea passed them with astonishing speed. Palkia heard the

"_whoosh_" sound hit her ears as she kept thinking about Gardevoir. "_Whatever. I'll just hand out with Dialga a bit and I'll get over it. Besides, she's just a _

_friend right?_" Palkia reassured herself in her mind. They soon landed on Hoenn, which had more lush green plantations but not as much Pokemon as

Sinnoh was usually populated with. Palkia flew over to Dialga only to disappointingly find out he had already started to talk to her about Hoenn. "Wow,

cool place Gardevoir!" Dialga exclaimed. "Heh, I would say the same about Sinnoh. Hey, let me show you these cool berries." Gardevoir said, motioning

Dialga to follow her in the grassy fields. "This is the Pecha Berry, it's really sweet and juicy." Gardevoir plucked a pink berry from the plantations. Dialga

responded to Gardevoir by biting into one. "Wow, this tastes good…" Dialga said as Gardevoir handed him another berry, this time it was a blue-ish

and round berry. "It's an Oran Berry, it's a bit sour but makes up for it because it's makes great juice!" Dialga bit into it, exclaiming how he liked it as

well. Palkia's heart dropped as she watched them interact with each other. She didn't say anything to call their attention and flew over to where

Arceus and the others were, who were trekking the plantation fields. "_Guess they're having fun there…_" Palkia thought sadly. Suddenly an idea popped

into Palkia's head. She could pick berries for Dialga. "_Well he seemed to like them, and it would surely b_e _a good conversation starter. Then I could hang out_

_ with h_i_m._" Palkia reasoned. She immediately started to head toward the field but was stopped by Arceus. "Palkia, the rules state to not advance or

separate from the group. Come back here." Arceus stopped Palkia. Palkia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything and went back to the group as Arceus

continued to lead the tour. Soon, the day came to an end, and Dialga and Gardevoir had come back to the group. Arceus set up camp. He had brought

tents in a brown bag he carried over his back. He set it up with the Pokemon while the others collected wood for a fire. Soon the wood was brought

back and a fire was heating up and the tents had been set up. "Well , I brought the food, so just put it over the fire and eat up." Heatran said. Soon,

everybody was talking and eating and generally having a good time. That is, except for a certain pearl – shouldered Pokemon sitting in the corner. She

unhappily munched on her hotdog stick as she watched Dialga talk to Gardevoir. Dialga noticed her stare and motioned for here to come over. Palkia

declined, feigning happiness by shaking her head with a fake smile on her face. She didn't want to seem unhappy to Dialga for spending time with hi

s friend. "_That'll be stupid!_" Palkia thought. She eventually got pretty full, from all the food. Her eyes were slowly weighing more and more and she

started to close her eyes. Slept quickly overtake her as she gazed out into the starry night. Over the course of the trip, Dialga kept hanging out with

Gardevoir, almost to a point when he never saw Palkia once during the day. Whenever he did see her, she waved him off and acted like everything

was fine. They usually never got too far into their intimate moments before Gardevoir joined in or Arceus called them. Palkia kept repeating to herself,

almost like a daily mantra now: "_She's just a friend… Dialga still likes to hang out with me…_"

Palkia yawned, waking up to the bright yellow sun. She cracked her muscles as she idly laid there for a minute. She suddenly jerked up, realizing this

was her chance to nab some berries and hand them to Dialga. She flew to the lush field and squinted her eyes to find the berries. She was a rather big

Pokemon, after all. Soon, she found them and started to collect them. Soon her hands, got full however, and she could barely move without toppling

them all over the place. Suddenly, she tripped over a loose branch and dropped all the berries. Palkia was surprised when she didn't find any of them

on the floor. She looked up to see Azelf giggling with the berries in a basket she held. "Silly, you need a basket to collect berries. I never knew you

liked to do this!" Azelf said. She handed her a basket and they began to collect berries once more. Azelf told her about the many types of berries. Lum

berry, Sitrus, Cheri, Rawst, Chesto… there was a huge variety of berries. Meanwhile, Dialga woke up as well. "Ahh.." he cracked his muscles. "_I haven't _

_seen Palkia in a while… I'll hang out with her today_." Dialga thought about his relationship with Palkia. He went to the sandy beach near their camp site

and was surprised to find Gardevoir and Regice there. "Hey guys." Dialga said as he sat next to them. "Have you seen Palkia lately?" he asked. Regice

didn't answer but Gradevoir responded. "Hmm.. no, not really. I saw her yesterday though. I'm sorry to say I don't know of her whereabouts today.

" Gardevoir responded. Regice suddenly saw a huge wave approaching and tried to warn them but only managed to produce a few robotic sounds.

Dialga didn't respond though he faced Regice questioningly before floated away. Dialga counted to talk to Gardevoir until the enormous wave crashed

into Dialga. "Gugh!" Dialga sputtered out as he was knocked over. He landed on his back which revealed his gigantic member, which was wet from the

seawater. Gardevoir yelled "Are you okay?!" before noticing this and blushed. "O-Oh…" Gardevoir said. Meanwhile, Palkia had finished collecting the

berries and said goodbye to Azelf. "Thanks, I appreciate the berries and info!" "No problem, we should do this again sometime!" Azelf waved goodbye

with a smile on her face. Palkia flew over to the sandy beach, where she usually found Dialga alone. She got onto her feet and walked over. She

entered the area with a cheerful smile on her face as well as a excited tone. "Hey Dialga, I got some cool berr-" Palkia stopped as she stared at the scene before her…

-Chapter 6 update!- Palkia finds Gardevoir and Dialga in an embarrassing position! How will Palkia react. Chapter 7 probably coming out tomorrow. Please review/fav!


	7. Trouble

Palkia's face turned from cheerful to horror and betrayal. The berries and the basket dropped from Palkia's open hand, forgotten. She stared at the scene before her. Dialga was laid out with his privates facing Gardevoir, and "_Oh my god, it's wet!_" Palkia thought in shock. Unknown to Palkia, it was just sea water that was on Dialga's private place. Both Gardevoir and Dialga had blushes on their face. Dialga faced Palkia and tried to explain the situation. "W-Wait it's not what you think Palkia!" Dialga desperately sputtered out. "Yes, I'm just his friend!" Gardevoir added. Palkia began to get angry, the hot feeling bubbling inside her. "Just a friend, huh? That's all you've been saying this entire trip, dammit! EXPLAIN THIS!" Palkia screamed in anger as tears began to well up in her red eyes. "You never hang out with me anymore! WHATEVER, YOU CAN BE HER BOYFRIEND, DIALGA! " She flew away in her anger, but Dialga followed her. He was barely catching up with the smoldering Pokemon. Palkia's pearls on her shoulder's flashed dangerously which indicated her anger. "Please, Palkia! Hear me out! I- " Dialga tried to say when he had caught up to her. "G-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The pearls glowed a dark pink as Palkia struck Dialga with a Spacial Rend. The impact knocked Dialga out of the air. Dialga rapidly flew downward until he crashed onto the sandy beach, making a giant crater. There was a large gash on his chest, and his blue orb had been cut. Dialga groaned in pain before passing out. "Dialga are you okay?!" Gardevoir raced to Dialga before examining him. Tears welled into her eyes as she thought "_It's all my fault. I was so blind! I shouldn't hung out with him so much._" Meanwhile, Palka was still rapidly flying away. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just felt so angry, so betrayed. Meanwhile, Gardevoir had ran over to the campsite. "Arceus!" She screamed out, before realizing this was the God of Pokemon he was talking about. Arceus teleported near her as a reply. "Sorry, for yelling, but I have something important to tell you!" Gardevoir told him. "It's okay. Now, tell me what happened." Arceus said. He honestly believed it didn't matter how other Pokemon addressed him. "Palkia knocked out Dialga, and now he passed out! I'll explain later, but now he is in critical condition!" Arceus quickly teleported both him and Gardevoir over to the beach, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Arceus started to heal him. "So, would you mind explaining what happened, Gardevoir?" he asked. Gardevoir explained everything to him, their past, how they hung out, and how Palkia was hurt. "Hmmm, it appears Palkia would need to cool down a bit before you would be able to get to explain the situation to her." Arceus explained. Gardevoir nodded. "Could you talk to her, though. I want to know how she is now." Gardevoir asked. "Of course, but she might not be in the best of moods…" Arceus replied to Gardevoir. Once Dialga was healed and healthy, he went to go see Palkia. "He should be waking up in about two days. Anyways, I'll get going now!" Arceus said. Gardevoir watched as Arceus became a beam of light and disappeared. Meanwhile, Palkia had landed and decided to unleash her anger on the landscape. She roared as she broke down trees and rock, and also using space to rip holes in reality. She developed a black hole, which sucked up everything in the forest, pulling trees from the ground and lifting pieces off the ground. She roared as the landscape quaked destructively. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Palkia." Arceus said. Palkia turned around, which revealed an angry face but lots of tears in her eyes as well. "What?" She asked rather coldly, as a tree got sucked into the black hole. Arecus canceled everything with his powers, and soon the forest was one piece again. "If your asking, I don't give a damn about D-Dialga. He can have Gardevoir I-I don't care." Palkia said. She silently cursed at herself for stuttering. Arceus sighed. "I know you still care about him. I can feel your emotions." "SHUT THE HELL UP, I DO NOT!" Palkia roared at the God of Pokemon before unleashing a Spacial Rend on Arceus in her rage. Arceus effortlessly blasted it away. "I'll give you some time Palkia. Goodbye." He teleported away just as she proceeded to slash him. Gardevoir ran to Arceus, asking "How is she?" Arceus gave her a warm smile as he said "She's fine, she just needs to cool off a bit." Gardevoir sighed in relief before growing tired. The day had passed faster than she thought. She yawned as she let sleep overtake her, the evening closing into a dark night.


End file.
